Once Upon a Madhouse
by Lidsworth
Summary: After the events of Orochimaru's base, Sasuke decides to come back to Konoha and become a doctor for the mentally unstable. Itachi is having dark fantasies bestowed upon him by the Sharingan, fantasies that are causing him to go insane. When he does the unthinkable to someone close to him, he and Sasuke's paths cross again, but not in the way they expected. rape att. suicide yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: just got back from camping! There was a spider in my shower and I just freaked, I couldn't take one fully. Anyway, this story came to me while i was at the camp site, and I hope you like it. Okay, it may contain slash (a.k.a yaoi), but not on Konoha's part, and it's not Uchihacest, never Uchihacest. There was a time I liked Uchihacest, but, I have a sister. Anyway, here's the summary: **

**Rather than becoming a full fledged avenger, the events of the Uchiha Clan massacre alongside his training as Orochimaru's students inspire Sasuke to become a psychiatrist for the mentally unstable. Little does he know that later in life, his brother will become his toughest patient to heal.**

**Warnings: **

**possible mentions yaoi (past) Not with sasuke **

**attempted suicide**

**depression and self harm **

**Okay, now, here's a fact. Some will say that Itachi was ordered to kill the clan, so he wasn't crazy it was just an order. People, Obito does question his mental state when speaking to Sasuke, and even if you're ordered to kill a clan that happens to be your family, I highly doubt you'd be sane to begin with. Okay, and to address the yaoi, it's going to be mainly with Itachi and his past and a little bit of his life in the Akatsuki. **

**And, I'm going to start with the prologue, because, honestly, starting it will take three to five days to even a week, so expect chapter two like next Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **  
OOOOO

**Once Upon a Madhouse **

**Prologue**

Sasuke wasn't completely sure how it got to this point, but he had theories brewing like hot stew inside of his head.

Standing outside of the hospital room, clothes stained in blood and arms crossed, Sasuke realized that he should've seen warning signs earlier.

He couldn't blame himself fully though, Itachi was a very hard man to read. No one understood him, no one could understand him, not even an experienced Sasuke. The young Uchiha feared that his brother was feeling alone in the world, feeling as though there was nothing left to live for.  
So perhaps, that's why Itachi Uchiha jumped.

Sasuke, though he was angry, didn't let his emotions warp his face. While the medics worked aimlessly in the room behind him, fighting against all odds, Sasuke stood at the side of the door, face emotionless and dark eyes opening and closing from time to time.

There was a 95.6% chance that his brother wouldn't make it, and he wondered if his body realized it yet.

He'd tried to coax him the best he could to move from the ledge, he tried to convince him that everything was going to be alright and that they just needed more time. But that didn't cut it, Itachi wouldn't hear it nor believe it.

Itachi was a wreck.

Sasuke knew that playing the blame game would get him nowhere, but he did so anyway. He blamed the Akatsuki, he blamed the village, he blamed Danzou, he blamed himself, but the person he blamed more than anyone in the world was Itachi's old Akatsuki partner.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

Perhaps when the name crossed Sasuke's mind, a bit of anger sparked in his emotionless eyes. But then he questioned a fact in his head, was it only Kisame's fault, or could it have been the unpredictableness of their Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan?

Whatever the reason may be, Sasuke wanted Itachi to survive, he needed him to. Sasuke hardly ever lost a patient, and he'd never gotten a patient that was this close and this personal to him. Sasuke, all-in-all, wanted to protect Itachi like Itachi had done to him, he wanted to give his older brother a chance to live again even if it meant being torn from people he believed he loved.

Sasuke was a psychiatrist, healing his brother (considering the fact that he didn't die) wouldn't be easy. He'd already tried a bit, and pains from both their past caused Itachi to throw himself off of a building.

He couldn't blame Itachi for destroying the clan, order or not, he obviously wasn't mentally fit. He didn't' need to be killed, Itachi needed to be helped.

Sasuke was willing to do just that.

OOOOO  
**Nice prologue, wasn't it? I know that now, it seems Itachi's a little OC, but, as the story progresses, it will all make sense. Anyway, this is the only chapter you'll be getting until next week. My head hurts like crazy and I think i'm a bit dehydrated. Please review and mind any spelling mistakes. Have a nice weekend and God bless! **


	2. Enter the Madhouse

**AN: So, I know that I said i'd update Friday, but I happened to finish the chapter to day. I've revised it and everything so It shouldn't have any spelling errors. I've also added my own take on what it's like to have the Sharingan, so, i hope you like that part. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Enter the Madhouse **

"Bye-bye Sasu-sasu," a small girl said silently to Sasuke as she was led out of his house by a medic dressed in white.

Two orange pigtails bobbed up and down, a chubby hand waved hard, and bright extinguished eyes bade him a farewell.

Sasuke's dark eyes followed the tiny blue kimono of Ayae Mishura as she exited the room, a girl no older than five who had lost everything to a deadly fire months ago. Her parents, her siblings, her dog, all taken away in one night.

An investigation was still pending, but Sasuke had already concluded she started the fire, and had diagnosed her as a schizophrenic. Things she only told Sasuke concluded that. She'd lied to the police about the fire, but in actuality, a voice in her head had told her that if she didn't start the fire, it would do bad things to her.

So, naturally, she started the fire.

Sasuke waved goodbye and closed his door. He looked at his living room which was a total mess. It looked as if he had a child living with him...technically, one was living with him. There was clay and paint splattered everywhere, papers of drawings flooding the floor, candy wrappers on the couch, little kid books on the table, a huge black slash painted through the Uchiha crest on his wall (courtesy of the voices in her head), and little handprints of different colors all on his white long sleeved shirt and black pants.

Despite the inconvenience, all of these materials were essential to Ayea's "recovery". Ayea would be back later, the police still had to question her about the events even though they knew she was lying about key points. Later, Ayea would come back and stay with Sasuke, besides, she was permanently boarded in his "house".

It wasn't really a house anymore, it was now a small mental facility just outside of Konoha. It was two stories, six rooms upstairs, six rooms downstairs. He attempted to make it as homey as possible due to the fact that it was Sasuke's home before anyone else. There were pictures of his family, and rather than the house being solid white, the floors were wooden, the walls were a soft brown. There were windows in every room(though depending on the patient, they had to be nailed shut), a soft comfortable bed, a restroom, and a chair. Though, some rooms had been customized to fit the patients needs.

So, he began cleaning, organizing his living room, separating things into piles and what nots. His mind lingered on Ayea's schizophrenia, than on Itachi's mental condition when he killed their family.

What had Itachi said, he had done it to measures capabilities? Sasuke wondered why he hadn't questioned Itachi's mental state earlier, besides, all the facts added up. Itachi was pressured growing up, physically and emotionally. He wondered how it must have been to be his older brother, captain of the ANBU at fourteen, heir to the Uchiha, Fugaku's son...Itachi had a load on his shoulders, and it wasn't a surprise that he finally broke.

A shudder erupted down Sasuke's spine at the mere thought of the emotionless glare scorched on him by his older brother. It still haunted him in his dreams. With a sigh Sasuke looked at his work. While thinking, he had undoubtedly cleaned the majority of his sitting room knowing that once his little partner came back, his house would be dirtied up again.

Sasuke sighed once again, now, he'd have to report to Konoha. Lady Tsunade had mentioned new patients looking into his care and boarding at his home.

OOOOO

Sasuke looked down as he walked into the city of many villagers. He wondered what demons everyday people like these very civilians faced. Ever since a while ago, he'd often wondered what nightmares chased other's into the bright morning hours and continued to plague them throughout the day.

He often found himself wondering in the depths of his training with the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He began to feel so...detached as he looked at the anguish of those around him. Prisoners, experiments, subordinates, they were all insane and twisted, walking down a road sheathed in the darkness. It was during some point at this time of his life that Sasuke concluded he didn't want to be like them, he didn't want his life to be completely be molded by the darkness.

Perhaps it was when he looked at these lost souls in Orochimaru's hideout, he saw a mirror reflection...of himself, of insanity. He seemed to be the only one who noticed it at first, who actually noticed how insane and crazy these people were. Truthfully, it terrified the young Uchiha when the realization came to him, that he was a prisoner in a Madhouse.

Often times, Sasuke found himself locked in his room, his mind wide awake in the darkness of night, taking in the screams of the inhabitants in one of Orochimaru's many lairs. His sleep was often plagued by moans in the middle of the night, there base the very pit of despair, while other nights he would hear the rattling screams, blood curdling and terrified. These all plagued him, and because of this Sasuke spent many hours of the night listening.

For the first few months since Orochimaru had taken Sasuke under his wing, these endless cries bothered him very little, as he only pictured what it would be like to hear his very own brother screaming at his mercy, crawling on the floor in terror of what pain was to be inflicted on him next. Those very images were Sasuke's lullaby, but soon, they became his very own lament.

When he stepped back and took a look at his situation being in the "snake hole", he realized that he was slowly becoming a member of the , "Mad Tea Party," forever trapped in Dracula's castle. Whether it be the Dormouse, the March hare, Cheshire cat, or the Mad Hatter himself, he was slipping further and further into madness, and dreaming about his older brother screaming out in terror didn't make the situation any better. The only thing that differed him from the rest of the inmates was a simple thought, he actually knew he was crazy and was willing to accept it.

That was his escape, however, knowing he was insane. This meant that he could do something about , and eventually he did.

"Hello, Sasuke," Sasuke, fresh out of thoughts, turned to face the beautiful young woman who had caught up beside him in the rush of busy villagers. He hadn't even noticed her at first in the handful of people around him. However, she was there, as quiet and intelligent as he was. He smiled when her scent filled his nose, the faded scent of flowers dance dully in the wind around him.

"Hello, Hinata," he greeted politely, looking at the smaller ninja holding who was holding a basket of flowers. They were blue and purple, well cared for, with smaller wild flowers bordering them and spilling out of the basket. Sasuke looked at them; they were so delicate, so beautiful and powerful, much like Hinata herself.

"Flowers?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, and an amused tone danced on his tongue as he eyed the basket.

"Oh," Hinata spoke silently, a blush creeping upon her pale face, "for your house to make it a bit more homier…for Ayea.." Sasuke smiled one of the few smiled he'd begun to show, "How thoughtful of you Hinata, she really looks forward to your company," Sasuke flattered in a casual tone, "she looks up to you, you know. Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Oh," Hinata's voice got quieter as she lowered her head and her face turned scarlet, "I'm glad…I'm glad you allow me to assist you."

Sasuke was glad as well. He honestly had no idea what he'd do without the help of the shy and timid heiress. He remembered when she first asked to help him out, how shy and positively frightened she was cowering before the dark eyed Uchiha like she did. Sasuke, being lonely and overwhelmed with the legal process of being allowed to remain in the village as a free man, and the scorn and concern received when he wanted to first open his facility, accepted the Hyuga with open arms.

Though their relationship wasn't the best to begin with (it was anything but normal), they had grown attached to each other, and as mental patients came and went, Hinata was viewed as a mother figure to the majority of them, always cooking and cleaning for them, making the house look comfortable, while Sasuke, aside from being the doctor, was also a father.

"Well, Tsunade has gotten some more files from different people looking into the "Madhouse," he used the well-known nickname referring to his house, "so I'll be back in an hour or so, you can go put those in the house though."

Hinata nodded and grasped the basket tightly, "Okay, I'll see you then, Sasuke." And with that, she jumped away, leaving the people behind her in her wake. Sasuke smirked as he watched her streak on rooftops, and with a simple, "Hn," he followed in Hinata's footsteps, his chakra pulsating at his feet, carrying him into the air as he jumped gracefully towards the Senju Tower.

OOOOO

Sasuke jumped into the building with ease, not in any way impolite as his friends were, barging through the window with little to no permission, but, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were Lady Tsunade's unsaid favorites, add a side of Kakashi Hatake, and you have the three most infamous "teacher's pets" in all of the fire country.

Sasuke was not in this group, and honestly, he didn't care to be in it.

With a light knock at Tsunade's door, he walked in at the familiar queue, "Enter." .

With a sigh, he did so, and softly closed the door behind him.

"Lady Tsunade," he addressed, slightly bowing as a sign of respect. He was thankful the two were alone, the absence of his two friends made it easier to speak of his personal affairs.

"How is Ayea," she began, straight to the point as usual.

"She's getting better," he replied, noticing an empty bottle of sake on her desk, he personally disliked everything about the current hokage. From her large chest, to her hairstyle, to her personality and her drinking habits, nothing about the woman was "hokage worthy" in the young Uchiha's eyes, save for he Senju blood which Sasuke forced himself to acknowledge.

Tsunade closed her eyes in response, only opening to look at the empty bottle on her desk.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from glaring. "Is there anything...you sent me a letter earlier, you needed to give me something?"

The blond woman nodded, "Yes, just some files of possible patients, " she took a manilla folder from her ever growing pile of papers and tossed it to him. With a swiftness, he caught the folder before it hit the ground.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, turning around and wanting to leave as soon as possible. The witch just threw something at him like he was a dog, he had no intention to be in her presence any longer.

"Wait," she called curtly, "Before you leave, I have something important to tell you."

Slowly, Sasuke whipped his body around, meeting the cold glare of his Hokage.

"Yes..." he asked, long and drawn out, the folder dangling in his hands.

"Recently, there's been sighting of Itachi Uchiha," she said calmly, averting her eyes as she said so.

Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat as his body tensed and the air around him grew cold, "And.." he added, not knowing what else to say.

"Since you no longer have the intention of killing him, " she began, "we have planned to take measures into our own hands, however...the possibility that Itachi was sick, as you've mentioned before, irks me to no end, and killing a mentally unstable man as a cowardice act..."

Sasuke was listening, knowing well what Tsunade was going to say.

"Between you and me, If he is captured, would you be willing to..to treat him so that perhaps we could extract information on the Akatsuki?" honey brown eyes stared at him, softening just a bit.

"What would happen to him after information was extracted?" Sasuke asked curiously, "would you kill him?"

"No," Tsunade said sternly, "if you can work with him, heal him, than perhaps in the far future, he could live his life as a normal citizen of Konoha...under supervision...with you."

Though he had often destroyed the idea of killing his brother, coming into contact with him had been one of the very last things on his list. The air around the pair chilled a bit as Sasuke's hard eyes turned towards Tsunade's soft ones.

"No," he said, bitterness laced in his voice, "No Lady Tsunade, I will not."

She sighed, "Very well then, Konoha will deal with him accordingly," she replied, waving a hand, "You are dismissed."

With the envelope in hand, Sasuke grudgingly left, slamming the door behind him. Tsunade sighed again, letting her head fall to her hands. If Uchiha Itachi, by the grace of God, were to be captured, Tsunade would see to it that he wasn't killed.

She knew the truth.

OOOOO

Itachi stared at the sleeping figure on the bed below him. perched on the windowsill, he in took the form.

Strangely, his sharingan had taken a new interest since he'd arrived in the Akatsuki, and the new interest happened to be his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki. From the moment Itachi had first seen him, it was "love" at first sight, at least in Itachi's own twisted mind. So, he began to latch on to Kisame like a life source, only admiring him for how precious he was in the dead of night, perched on windowsill allowing the moon light to illuminate the mist nin's figure.

He wished, oh, how he wished he could take him now. His eyes burned for satisfaction and desire to succumb to the will of his bloodline.

The just part inside of the Uchiha told him to ignore the will, that his mind was just his mind and it could not control him, while the other part, the part that was present at the murder of his clan, told him to take what he could while he could get it.

And again and again, he fought himself, his eyes wanting him to ruin Kisame, while his soul told him to run away before he did something he regretted.

Curse the Sharingan and it's dominant wil. But...Kisame was sleeping soundly, Itachi could bend the ninja to his will. It would be easy, for once in his life...he could have what he wanted, he could have what he liked.

"No!" he said to himself, louder than he meant to, as the figure below him slightly stirred. Bringing a finger to his mouth, he bit down hard, warm blood trickling down his arms. Back and forth he rocked, ignoring the nervous feeling rising inside of him. He was fine, he was in control, he'd let no harm befall his obsession, even if it involved destroying himself inside and out.

A single drop of blood fell from his finger and unto Kisame. Itachi's eyes widened...he'd spilled his blood on Kisame, he'd soiled him! But..but Kisame had blood spilled on him millions of times! Was Itachi's blood any different? Perhaps it was? Was it evil, was his blood contaminated by his thoughts, his terrible erotic and gory thoughts!? His blood was contaminated, Kisame must be cleansed!

"STOP!" this time, with enough volume in his voice to wake up a jolt, the Mist Nin woke up looking towards the windowsill, catching Itachi by the arm just before he fell.

"Itachi!" Kisame exclaimed, noticing the finger assaulted by teeth marks, "What's this, what's going on." With a tight grip, Kisame pulled the smaller man through the window, being careful not to let go. With a soft "thud" Itachi was on the bed, close to Kisame.

His mind screamed in agony as he forced himself not to activate his sharingan and take complete control over Kisame. "Itachi, what's up?" he asked again, concerned "Why are you chewing your finger like this, this isn't safe or healthy...why are you shaking."

He hadn't even noticed it, but as the mental war waged in his head, his body rattled with emotions. Take him translated to rape him, stay away from him meant live without him! Itachi didn't want either of those, but his heart was being torn to pieces. "It's nothing," he lied quietly, trying to calm himself down. Kisame made out to touch him, "Are you_" "Do not," Itachi said sternly, as he yanked his hand away and dark eyes stared deeply at Kisame, "touch me." Kisame instantly drew back, feeling the cold aroma flowing into the air. Itachi sighed and made his way to crawl out of the window. He needed a walk.

**Am I the only one who's starting to dislike the changes in fanfiction? **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I made a reference to Bram Stoker and Lewis Caroll, so, I hope some of you caught that. Anyway, I really wanted to explore Itachi's mental state, and clearly it's not the best. Things between those two will heat up in the next chapter, and not in the best way either. That's when the story will really start to kick off. Sasuke and Hinata's relationship is still a little unclear, but, next chapter, i'll introduce the other ninja. Anyway, did you read the manga? The latest chapter, in my opinion, was just terrible. Hope you liked this chapter though, have a nice week and God bless!**


	3. Relapse

**AN: I don't think I made my six page mark this time, but, oh well, I think this chapter is long enough. PLEASE PLEASE review my story, tell me what you think, just no flames. After this chapter, things will start to take a change. Hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's character's go to Masashi Kishimoto, Sora goes to Yamiga and "Name" is a song by the Goo Goo dolls, i'm borrowing lyrics. **

As soon as he had greeted Hinata in the living room, went up stairs and went into his room, careful to shut the door behind him, he tossed the folder on the ground and collapsed on the bed.

He stared intently at the ceiling, processing what Tsunade had said earlier.

Sasuke knew that he was indeed a mental doctor, but Itachi was a different case altogether, he was a dangerous case altogether, Sasuke just couldn't endanger the patients who came in and out. Itachi was a huge liability, no personal feelings added.

Sasuke just couldn't treat him, he'd most likely be killed like he was supposed to be during the middle of treatment. Itachi was just too dangerous, and frankly, Sasuke wanted to have nothing to do with him.

On the brighter side, he looked at the folder tossed on the floor and picked it up. Three profiles of various candidates were neatly bunched inside. He would pick one. He opened up the folder and sat up, looking through each profile individually. He sighed.

Name: Yumiko Tanji

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 19_

_Case: Retired shinobi. Fell into depression after death of her boyfriend..._

That was the norm, people being depressed because of deaths. They were ninja for goodness sake, death of a loved one was bound to peak around any corner. Perhaps, however, he'd look over her.

_Name: Daisuke Tamaki_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 26_

_Case: Working Shinobi. Has no will to live, tired of seeing friends die..._

Then quit being a Shinobi.

_Name: Sora_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Case: Not a shinobi. Attends school near the fire country, obsessed with beauty to the point where she inflicted pain of some sort around her eyes to darken the area around them (permanent mascara) , her face is pasty white and she has dyed her hair dark red. Obsessed with fairy tales and claims she was cursed rather than inflicting the wounds on herself._

Nutcase...Sasuke could work with her, she was amongst the craziest. She could be a tough nut to crack, but Sasuke had gotten some of the craziest in the past two years, she would just be another to his large collection.

Sasuke smirked to himself, the thought of Itachi under his care just a mere memory. He found his new ideal patient, he could work with her and convince her that she had actually harmed herself, he also had Ayae to deal with.

Itachi could wait, no, infact Itachi could stay away for ever, Sasuke could care less about the fate of his brother. For all he knew, Itachi was probably killing some innocent person for some unknown reason.

In Sasuke's mind, Itachi wasn't crazy, he was evil.

OOOOO

He regretted taking a walk immediately. Why, because a walk for Itachi meant many things. It meant destroying a random forest, punching a boulder, burning a tree...killing a clan, just anything to get his mind off of the task that had been drilled into his head.

Just an hour or so to clear his head, if he could clear his head he could make up some excuse to Kisame as to why he acted so strangely. If he sounded himself, void of emotion, than Kisame would believe him. Why did Kisame care about Itachi anyway? It just didn't make sense, he would've rather had Kisame stay away from him.

He cringed when his feet turned him in the opposite direction of the dirt gravel path, and back towards the Inn they were staying at.

"No," he said silently to himself as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. In the moonlight, his sharingan flashed violently, and it took all of his will power to suppress its urge. He knew there was a lake nearby, maybe he could put himself in a temporary illusion by staring at his reflection.

In his illusions he could be satisfied and no one would have to be harmed, but his Sharingan had a habit of making dreams into reality. Again, the blood eyes illuminated the dark path ahead of him, begging him to turn around.

"No," he repeated, forcing himself to march forward, despite the fact that his body was working against him. He remembered it being like this the night of his family's untimely demise. He was at war with himself, and eventually, he blacked out and when he woke up, the blood of his kin had been stained on his hands.

When he blacked out his body took control of itself. He was practically a puppet to the sharingan. When he blacked out, it was usually a sequel to his tendency to walk and clear his head.

Right now, Itachi was walking to clear his head, fighting his eyes with what little resolve he had left. It was only a matter of seconds until he lost control, a matter of seconds until his life would be changed forever.

And in a split second, Itachi's world fell into darkness.

OOOOO

Hinata turned the channel once more, her small form cuddled on the couch staring at the large TV. Why did they have a TV, Sasuke never watched it, the various patients never watched it, and Hinata only watched it when she had nothing to do which was a rare occurrence.

With a soft sigh, she turned the TV off and closed her eyes. She thought about Sasuke and his negative chakra as he stormed into the house, obviously annoyed to the extreme. Perhaps he had cooled down, it wouldn't be wise to be angry when Ayea got back later, or when the new patient or patients were arriving.

She forced herself to roll off of the couch and roughly collided with the ground.

Hinata wanted to talk to him about another candidate, one who would never let anyone know of his problems, one who constantly hid behind a mask.

Hinata was best known for looking from a distance, doing her own personal investigation on many of her candidates. And in doing so, her interest had found it's new candidate.

Her new interest was Sasuke's old Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. From a tree hidden carefully in the night, she could see clearly into his bedroom. She saw the pills he took to control his anger, his rage and his depression... she could see the way he sweated when his body jerked up in the middle of the night barely suppressing a scream, or how he tore through his house like an insane drunk, leaving broken glass and furniture in his wake, and crashing to the ground and shaking with sadness and rage.

He grew up way too fast and had nothing to believe.

Hinata was worried about him, if he didn't commit suicide, than he would hurt someone else. So, forcing herself up, she walked to Sasuke's room with the silver haired jounin on her mind.

OOOOO

There was blood everywhere.

The room was in shatters, the little furniture that the INN had provided was destroyed, clothes were scattered carelessly on the ground, shredded and stained. He could feel fear and smell the distinct scent of iron all around him.

As the image returned to Itachi's head and the Sharingan slowly extinguished, he'd finally realized the position he had been placed in. Kisame below him, his eyes blank and his body exposed, scared and assaulted, covered in blood and white liquid like the majority of the room. The sheets were coated in liquid, Itachi was panting while Kisame lay limp below him.

You wanted this, I only gave you what you wanted.

His eyes had done most of the work for him, hypnotizing Kisame, bending the mist nin to his will, allowing Itachi to rape him. But it had been too much, and inside of his head, Itachi could see his conscience smirking evilly at him, those characteristic red eyes gleaming victoriously. When he lunged at himself though, in some attempt to kill his other half, he fell face first into a figure which blasted into dark crows.

"Calm down...calm down...calm down..." he told himself, snapping out of his illusion, " just calm down."

He'd known for fact he'd put Kisame in a genjutsu, a powerful one at that. What should he do, wake him up...no...Itachi crawled off of Kisame and slowly dressed himself. He needed to heal Kisame, because it was evident that Itachi had't just violated Kisame, he'd tried to kill him.

Beside his bed a katana laid in a pool of blood, and Kisame was barely hanging on. He was going to bleed to death. With the small medical jutsu he knew, Itachi healed Kisame the best he could knowing full well that Konan could do a better job.

Konan was also one of the few who knew about his mental state, Nagato, Tobi, and Zetsu being the other two. Perhaps he could summon one of them and get Zetsu to bring Kisame to the base.

He closed his eyes and continued to heal Kisame, forcing himself to calm down despite the blood on his hands. He would break the Genjutsu in a while, as for now, he healed what he could, biting his lip to prevent his body from shaking.

He'd already sent word to Pein by using a crow, they'd be with him soon and Kisame could be saved. With a sigh, Itachi realized he'd done what he could, despite the fact that it wasn't enough. Slowly, he brought two fingers in front of his face and released the jutsu, bracing himself for the worst possible outcome.

Kisame's eyes instantly fluttered open, a little confused at first as they looked around. However, when they rested on their target, fear and anger illuminated through them.

Itachi had been used to this, and there was no way in hell he was going to let his emotions get the best of him.

Effortlessly, Itachi jumped away from Kisame as Samehada (by itself) lunged at him in an attempt to kill him.

"Get away from me," Kisame growled as he sat up, with such venom that it sent shivers down Itachi's spine.

However, Itachi wasn't going to let his emotions show, at least not here. Despite the fact that on normal occasions, Kisame was evenly matched with Itachi, Itachi could take him on now and most likely win. But he wasn't going to fight, he was just going to go before he caused any more damage.

With one final resolve, Itachi concluded the end to his sad tale. He'd forever be alone, Sasuke no longer wanted to kill him, he had no family or friends to live for. Perhaps heaven would accept him.

"Good bye Kisame," Itachi said sadly, though his face showed little emotion, "you will never see me again."

OOOOO

**Keep in mind, this was hard for me to write, especially the last part and sorry for it being so short. I'll have you know that at the end of this chapter, my face was very red which is hard to get to since my skin is dark. Anyway, my use of OC's won't really get in the way of the story, they're not Mary Sues or anything, and Sora's not even mine. She's Yamiga's. Anyway, hope you liked the small part I added with Kakashi since he's always been a favorite of mine.**

**Here's a picture of Sora: art/Sora-359866994?q=gallery%3Ayamiga%2F27934828&qo=4**

**Easter's coming soon, so I can't wait for that! The church looks so pretty on Easter, that's one of the best parts. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, God bless!**


	4. Taste

**AN: Well, i lost the entire file that I had with the second chapter, so hopefully, this'll be better. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D (sorry for any spelling/grammar errors) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

OOOOO

**Taste**

At least now, Itachi couldn't deny that he was sick.

The sun was barely peeking up, and a tired a groggy Itachi Uchiha made his way through a forest path that was covered in dead leaves and dirt. A cool gust blew on his tear stained face, and he figured that in an hour or so his legs would give out. He'd been walking all night, his cloak had been discarded on the path far behind him, while his ring remained gripped tightly in his fingers. He tried to rid himself of it. He'd thrown it down, tossed it aside_for what, to come back for it? He just couldn't bring himself to depart from the small metal accessory. He knew it had the possibility of giving away his location, he knew it could lead to his eventual death, but he could stray from it.

Perhaps it was because he wanted to die, or perhaps, he needed a taste of it. Death always seemed to opt out on him when he needed to at least taste it. In the past, he had no intention of inflicting pain on himself, but considering his current situation, perhaps waiting for the Akatsuki to track him down and kill him would be to much a of a wait.

He wanted to feel pain just to remind himself that he wasn't a robot, that his actions weren't purely done out of some mechanical action, that he was remorseful. More importantly, he wanted to be punished, he needed to be punished.

Shakily, he brought his hand to the pouch resting on the back of his hands. His fingers felt for the small button that would give him access to the daggers in the pouch. With ease, he drew the metal instrument out, adjusting it so that it's angle was directly facing him. He didn't wish for death, he just wished to taste it.

Bringing up the arm that held the ring, Itachi drew a long vertical line down the limb.

OOOOO

Here Hinata was, spying on the tree branch again. She was surprised the older man hadn't noticed her. Hinata knew that involving herself with Hatake was playing with fire, but if she wanted to help him with his broken psych, she needed to take notes.

Hence, the young Hyuuga had a small notepad in her hand.

The sun was almost up, infact it peaked through the trees. Hinata had been here the entire night, just sitting and waiting. Occasionally, Kakashi tossed in his sleep, in fact, he did this a lot. Hinata marked it down, and solemnly did he cry out. Whether it was in pain or out of anguish, Hinata didn't know, but she still took note. She'd press into it later on. She would find out.

The rays of the sun warmed her face. Hinata looked to her side and sighed, morning meant it was time to go.

"Goodbye, Kakashi Sensei," Hinata said quietly, and jumped down from her branch on the tree.

OOOOO

Sasuke wearily walked down into the kitchen. Dark damp locks clung to the sides of his face as he slowly made his descent to his destination. On his way downstairs, he began to call for Hinata, only to remember that she had devoted her entire night to spying on his "insane" sensei. She'd be back soon though, however, not soon enough to make breakfast. That much was up to Sasuke.

As a result of the miscommunication having to do with the new patients, their arrival had been postponed and pending. This left Sasuke with only Ayae to deal with for the time being. Being a little girl, she hardly ate much. So, he walked to the kitchen and began to fix her a suitable meal, she'd be awake in seconds anyway.

"Let's see, sugar, fruit snacks, bread..."Sasuke drew on, checking his cabinets for something a child would enjoy eating.

Finally, he saw a box of the most colorful cereal. It shone with red stars, and blue balls, yes, defiantly a child would enjoy eating this.

As if summoned by a mere thought, small footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen. Sasuke bit back the tiredness that lingered upon him and put on a happy face. His work day officially started now.

"Good morning, Ayae," he greeted the half awake girl. "Good morning," her high pitched voice hurled lazily, "i'm hungry."

"Yes, i know, I know," Sasuke said calmly as he searched the cabinets for a pink bowl.

When he found the bowl and finally prepared her breakfast, he resumed his morning routine and began to prepare himself coffee.

Ayae sat at the table and silently ate her food. Sasuke would question her about her interrogation with the police later, as well as any visions she may have been experiencing last night. For now, he let her eat.

From the front room, the door slowly opened and revealed a tired looking Hyuuga. However, her night out wasn't in vain, though little, she'd gotten some notes. Hinata would present them to Sasuke as soon as she got some rest.

So, slowly, she made her way to the couch and collapsed on top of it.

"Hinata Hyuuga.." her eyes shot open, and above her stood an ANBU, cloaked and masked.

As tired as she was, she had no intention of dealing with the ANBU or any Hokage summonings. Nevertheless, she was shinobi, and ignoring an ANBU just wasn't part of her job description.

"Yes, ANBU-san," she greeted as happily as she could given her current condition.

"You and Sasuke Uchiha have been summoned to the Hokage's office once alerted of this invitation. You are not inclined to decline, as declination will result in severe consequences. This invitation is confidential, and you are expected to report to her at notice of this message," and with his purpose fulfilled, the ANBU departed with a "poof" and Hinata remained on the couch.

With a sigh, she stood up and held her head down as she walked towards the kitchen where Sasuke was sure to be.

Upon her entry, she was greeted by a tired looking Ayae and a pitiful looking Sasuke.

"Good morning Hina-Chan!" Ayae, despite her tiredness, shouted and ran towards Hinata. Hinata braced herself for the impact. Sasuke greeted Hinata with a smile and went back to his coffee, obviously not prepared for the summon. Hinata hated to be the one to break the silence.

"Sasuke-kun," she said silently.

Two dark eyes looked towards her, and slowly, he placed his mug down.

"We're needed by..." she looked towards Ayae, remembering the ANBU's emphasis on "confidential".

Thank goodness Sasuke was a genius, he understood the unspoken phrase instantly.

OOOOO

**I'm sorry it's so short and rushed! Fear not, I haven't forgotten about it! Next is Itachi's part! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again, i'm sorry it's taken so long, I was just caught up with school. Please review, tell me watcha think :D Sorry if they were a little OOC, i'll be working on that later. ANyway, have a nice weekand/ summer, God bless.**


End file.
